


Aftermath

by Sno_WhiteQueen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, Romance, after events of the movie, ignoring mid credits scene kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sno_WhiteQueen/pseuds/Sno_WhiteQueen
Summary: A little one-shot following the events of Ant-Man and the Wasp. Scott and Hope spend time together.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Baylee!

Scott Lang had never felt so happy in his life. 

 

He was free. He was finally free. Two long years of house arrest had finally ended, and he could leave his home and see the world for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Well, at least, he could do so without worrying. For the last two days, he had actually been out of the house, against his own will, to be honest. Not that he really minded. It was just that he had always been looking over his shoulder. Now, that wasn’t an issue anymore. He was finally a free man again. And boy did it feel good.

 

Of course, the first thing he did was go to see his daughter, Cassie. He surprised her. He had planned a weekend with her once he was out of the house, but the very moment he got out of that ankle monitor, he hopped into the car and headed straight for Cassie’s. She’d squealed and threw the door open to rush into his arms, and he hugged her so tight, never wanting to let go. Even Maggie and Paxton were happy to see him there. Both of them had hugged him, too. It took him off guard and nearly knocked him over, but he didn’t care. There was a huge smile plastered across his face the entire time. He spent the day with them, playing around with Cassie without worrying about anyone catching him for being beyond the perimeter permitted by the monitor. God, it felt so good to be free.

 

But at the same time, something felt like it was missing. One thing had been in the back of his mind the whole time. Well, more like someone had been on his mind: Hope Van Dyne. His partner. His once enemy, turned friend, turned something more than a friend, turned enemy again, and turned back into what he could only describe as more than friend again. He hadn’t seen her since the day of his release, just before it happened, actually. It had been a few eventful days with her. She was the one who sneaked him out of the house a few days before, somehow managing to slip off his monitor and bring him into a shrinking van, all because of a quick message he’d sent about Janet… Janet, Hope’s mother, whom Hank had retrieved from the Quantum Realm within the last 48 hours. It had been an incredible moment, one no one could ever forget. Janet was incredible from the minute he actually got to see her in person. He had been there when she first arrived back. He saw the emotional reunion between her and Hope, full of tears and smiles so big Scott was sure their cheeks would be hurting. But could anyone blame them? Janet had been stuck for thirty years. Hope had waited so long for that moment. Scott couldn’t remember the last time Hope had been so joyful.

 

That was a couple days ago. He hadn’t seen Hope, Hank, or Janet since then. He decided to leave them to themselves for a while, to let them be a family again, while he spent time with his own daughter. It was something they both needed and truth be told, as much as he loved his family, he was exhausted now.

 

After spending the whole day with Cassie, taking her to the ice cream shop as he’d promised, going to the park to watch the ducks, and playing pretend with her in the back yard like he always did, he was finally ready to crawl into bed. Cassie had fallen asleep and to be carried out by Paxton when they left (a sign Scott had done his job right) and at this point he felt the same way, ready to crawl under the covers and just let the world fall away so he could finally get some sweet, sweet sleep as a free man. The ankle monitor always bothered him when he slept but the last few nights without it had been great. He looked out his window over the at the glow of the city, knowing that thanks to him and Hope, everyone, especially Cassie, could sleep safely tonight.

 

As he finally got into bed and his head rest against his pillow, he wondered what the Pym-Van Dyne crew were up to. Hopefully they had all been having just as good of a time catching up with each other as he had been having. He could imagine Hope’s nonstop smiling as she reconnected with her mother, as Hank watched with love in his eyes. It made Scott incredibly glad to have been a part of all of that, to have been the link to saving Janet.

 

He began to drift off as he thought about everything that had happened the last week, everything Hope did for him, everything they did together, finally being free, finally seeing his family again. Not once did the smile fade from his face as he slept, as happy moments replayed in his head. He could still hear the laughter as everyone reunited…

 

What he didn’t hear was the soft buzzing that came to the room, like an insect flapping its wings. It wasn’t an insect at all though, it was a woman, about the size of a pinky fingernail, fluttering into the bedroom where Scott slept. She hovered for a moment at the end of his bed as she watched him, her gaze soft as she peered through her helmet for a moment. There was a bit of hesitation as she hovered, a sense of longing coupled with the fear of intrusion tearing her heart in two. She felt unwelcome coming into his home like this, but she didn’t want to leave. It took her a few minutes of trying to make a decision, but she finally went with her gut, and suddenly, she grew to full scale, feet planting on the floor, and her helmet coming off. 

 

Hope Van Dyne was quiet as she moved about the room, cursing the floor every time it creaked. Slowly she began removing her suit, and she tried to keep her hisses of pain to a minimum. The adrenaline from her last fight had blocked out the pain she had been in before, but with multiple heavy bruises and possibly cracked ribs (she didn’t know, it wasn’t like she could go to a doctor while on the run or anything) pain was making a home inside her chest. Even breathing was a bit difficult. Carefully placing the suit on the back of a nearby chair, she then pulled out her hair tie and letting down her long hair. Now she really felt like she was intruding. She wasn’t in his house as the Wasp anymore, but as Hope, awkwardly standing at the foot of his bed as he slept. She started to second guess her self when he slowly rolled over onto his back but just looking at him sent her heart aflutter. In the past few days, whatever they had before had certainly rekindled, and it seemed like those two years without him had begun to slip away, not even mattering anymore. Sure, she was still pissed at him for going to Germany and screwing things up and getting himself put on house arrest. But truthfully, her feelings never stopped. Ever since she’s kissed him out of relief on the dock of the wharf, after she’d saved him from losing air from being too big as Giant-Man, she felt all those feelings return. God, she’d missed him. She’d missed everything about him. Now they could maybe try again?

 

It took a few moments of letting steamy memories of their romance swarm over her before she shook her head and inched toward the bed, teeth slightly clenched as she tried to keep herself quiet so she didn’t wake him. She winced with every movement, as the soreness took over, but she didn’t pay it much attention, or, at least she tried not to. She was more concerned about getting to sleep. Ever so careful not to wake him, she drew back the comforter and slowly slid under with him. He shifted a little, this time turning his back too her, but thankfully didn’t wake, and he remained asleep even as she slid an arm over him and scooted up against his back. In fact, he almost seemed to lean back into her. It brought a smile to her face as she drifted off to sleep, her smile matching his.

 

Early in the morning, even before dawn had broken across the horizon, Scott awoke to a slight shiver. He felt around for the covers in the dark room, thinking he’d kicked them off or something, but when he failed to find them bunched up at his feet, he reached behind him, and he suddenly stopped. He had found the covers, but that wasn’t what made him freeze up a little. It was the feeling of something under them. Quickly, he peered over his shoulder to see what was there. Maybe Luis had sleepwalked? Even though that had never happened before. He held his breath and allowed his eyes to focus, and once they did, settling on the sleeping form next to him, he relaxed, and his heart leaped.

 

There she was, curled up in a ball, facing him as she was bundled up in a mess of covers. She always had a habit of doing that. Thinking back, he should have known. He didn’t know anyone else who was as much of a cover hog as she was. He smiled, gently maneuvering around her so he could grab the comforter, pull it back over him, and snuggle close to her sleeping form without waking her. She looked so peaceful, he didn’t have the heart to wake her, and if he had, he probably would have hated himself. But thank goodness, even as he finally settled and stopped moving, she hadn’t even budged. She wasn’t really a heavy sleeper, but the past few days had been so eventful, how could he blame her? Real quickly, before he laid his head down, he checked the clock on the nightstand behind him. It was just past four in the morning. He had some time to sleep some more. So, he pulled her closer, kissed her forehead, and allowed his sweet dreams to overtake him once again, this time being specifically dreams of her.

 

A few hours later, he awoke again, this time still wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, still so close to Hope. A soft grin stretched across his face as he laid his eyes upon her sleeping expression. Like he’d seen when he awoke earlier, she was at peace, almost smiling in her sleep. He couldn’t help but bring his fingers to her face, stroking her cheek softly. Some strands of hair had fallen over her face, so he took it upon himself to gently move them behind her ear, before he kissed her forehead. And like Sleeping Beauty, she stirred at the feeling. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her hazel orbs, finding green ones looking right back at her, and she immediately remembered where she was. Heat rushed to her face, a soft pink reaching her cheeks, as she looked down to avoid him. She didn’t speak, so he decided to first.

 

“Hey,” he spoke quietly, voice thick and hoarse from sleep.

 

“Hi,” she bit her lip in embarrassment. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to show up uninvited. I just… I wanted to see you.” She never thought she’d ever be the one to say that to him.

 

Scott was far from angry at her. “You’re always invited here,” he told her. “I thought you’d be with your parents, though.”

 

It still blew her mind that she could say her _parents,_ in plural form, were both around. But she shook her head. “I felt like a third wheel. I wanted them to have some alone time. But I… I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

He suddenly remembered Hope’s loss of her home due to his own actions, and his heart sank, even more so when he remembered that she technically had a criminal record, and it was his fault. He’d never be able to forgive himself for all of that. “Well, like I said, you’re welcome here. You know how awesome it was to wake up and see your face again? Man, I missed that.”

 

She rolled her eyes and suppressed a small giggle, finally looking back at him. “Thank you,” she told him. Though she somehow didn’t manage to tell him that she, too, missed waking up beside him. 

 

“No need to thank me,” Scott shook his head, caressing her cheek without thinking. But before he could stop himself, fearing rejection from her, he got the opposite, as she happily pressed her cheek into his palm. “It’s the least I can do. I owe you a lot. And for the record, I’m glad you’re here… I missed you.” His voice had been brought down to a soft whisper.

 

By now, he’d moved closer to her, lips hovering dangerously close, but he hesitated. Hope, however, did not. Immediately, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and her body flooded with warmth. Scott did not argue with this. In fact, since he now knew that she wasn’t against it, he kissed her back, and everything around them seemed to slip away. It was just the two of them, back in their own little world, kissing deeply, as if they’d never been apart, or as if there were no tomorrow. 

 

“Oh, Scott,” Hope managed to gasp out between kisses. Her leg grew a mind of its own and draped over him, and that set off a chain reaction. Before she knew it, she had been pulled over top of him, so now she rested on him as they made out just like they used to. He caught her lower lip in his teeth and nibbled on it, bringing forth a soft moan from her throat. She’d forgotten how much she loved the way he worked her with his mouth. She’d missed it so much, the way he slid his tongue along her lips until she granted him access to her mouth, the way he slipped deep into her mouth and explored it with his tongue, the way he’d make his way away from the corner of her mouth and trail down her jaw until he made it to her neck and suckled there… she’d missed all of it. Finally, she could have this again. 

 

But suddenly, his hand moved to rest on her hip, or maybe even give it a little squeeze, and her breath caught in her throat as she winced, pulling away and hissing through her teeth. A little grunt left her, and he quickly pulled away, a very concerned look in his eye. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?” God, he hoped he didn’t screw this up, too.

 

Alas, Hope shook her head. “No, nothing, it’s fine,” she insisted. “I’m fine. Now, where were we?” She went back to kiss him, and he decided to believe her statement that she was okay. Though he knew he shouldn’t have, because when he went to pull her close again, she winced through their kiss. He looked into her eyes. 

 

“Hope, you’re in pain.”

 

“I swear, Scott, I’m fine.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes, and without another word, he took two fingers and poked her in the side. She let out a loud yelp, followed by a couple of curse words, as she fell off him, clutching her ribs. Scott recognized this. She’d been like that when Ava, the Ghost, who had been trying to desperately to cure her condition of being in constant pain and quantum phasing, even if it meant killing Janet, kicked her and caused her to land right in the path of the pod in which Janet and Hank had been. Scott remembered scooping her up into his arms and helping her up, and she’d been bent over in pain the whole time, at least until Hope saw her mother again.

 

“Fuck, Scott!” Hope yelled. 

 

“See, you are in pain!” he proclaimed. Then he threw back the covers, and sure enough, on her torso where her shirt had rode up and revealed skin there, she was covered in cuts and bruises, the worse of which being where Ava had landed that nasty kick. “Good god, Hope…” 

 

She clutched her side nonstop as she glared at him. “What the hell was that for??”

 

“To prove a point!” Scott spoke simply. “Stay right here, I’ll get you an ice pack.” Without another word, he hurriedly got up and left the room, returning only mere seconds later with an ice pack in one hand, a clear box—presumably a first aid kit—in the other. “Here we are.”

 

She lay there watching him, still holding a hand to her side as the pain throbbed there. He walked to her side of the bed and sat there on the edge, and he began to sift through the contents of the kit to find something for her pain. He could hear her struggling to breathe, and he glanced at her with sympathetic eyes. Had he really jabbed her that hard? “I’m sorry.”

 

She shook her head. “Don’t be, Scott.”

 

“I made it worse, didn’t I? Jeez, did she break your ribs?”

 

“I don’t know,” she huffed. “She kicked pretty hard. Though I hadn’t really noticed until…”

 

“Until everything calmed down? And then you didn’t want to worry your parents did you?” he finished for her, and she nodded in response. Scott sighed at how stubborn she was. “Well, I definitely aggravated it. Here, put this ice pack on it, maybe it’ll help.”

 

She nodded, and with her free hand, she took hold of the pack and brought it to her torso, using her shirt as a barrier so the cold didn’t hit her directly. But when it touched her, she hissed, though the pain soon subsided as the ice took over. It was far from one hundred percent better, but it helped, enough for her to relax her body, which she hadn’t even noticed had tensed up. She allowed her eyes to fall closed as she leaned her head back into the pillow for a moment, only opening when she felt him touch her hand. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“No problem. Sorry for poking you.”

 

“It’s fine, Scott. Just… please don’t do it again.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he agreed, and he apologized one final time before looking back in the box and pulling out some cortisone cream for some of the other bruises and cuts, hoping that would help ease pain in other spots. His touch was ever so gentle as he tended to her wounds. Soft moans escaped her when he put any form of pressure on them, but she knew he had to if she wanted to feel better. She didn’t really mind, though. She missed his touch so dearly. She missed him so dearly, as he missed her.

 

Hope had been so preoccupied thinking about Scott that before she even knew it, he’d finished up with her. She noticed that he’d stopped touching her, and she met his gaze with a thankful smile. In response, he took her hand and kissed it, but she had other ideas. She pulled him down and kissed him, needing to feel his lips again. The moment they touched, her heart leaped and her skin lit up with surging electricity. This time around, he was careful with her, and instead of pulling her over him, he moved over her, taking great care not to squish her or aggravate her pain any more. They gazed at one another, peaceful gazes on their faces, as he allowed a hand to stroke her cheek as they hovered over each other’s lips. 

 

“I missed you, Hope,” he murmured. “A lot.”

 

She smiled and chased his lips. “I missed you, too. I missed us, Scott.”

 

“I’m sorry I messed up so badly like that. I missed us so much.”

 

“Shh,” she placed a finger over his lips softly to hush him. “Just don’t do shit like that again, okay?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Good.” She was about to say something again, when Scott started to chuckle. “What is it?”

 

“Seems like all I have to do is not do things again and we’ll be just fine.”

 

“I disagree. After all there is at least one thing I want you to do again.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“For you to shut up and kiss me again.”

 

Scott smiled, immediately obliging and kissing her, much deeper than last time. A soft sigh escaped her as they lingered like that for a while. Her hand moved up to move through his hair. And he followed suit, adoring how long her hair was now. It looked good on her. He was sure he told her that many times, and he probably would never stop. Sure, she looked hot with her short hair—after all, she had that bob when they first dated, and it complemented her well—but there was just something about her hair now that made him swoon more than ever. Hell, who was he kidding? Everything about her made him swoon. But he had to be careful at that moment, to keep it in his pants. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

 

So, they just made out in bed that morning, deciding to spend the day like that together. No one came to bother them. Luis had gone to work. Cassie wasn’t coming over that day. It was just Scott and Hope for the majority of that day. And they intended on savoring every single moment they had, just enjoying each other’s presence. There wasn’t much talking, unless they were catching up, whether it be talking about how Janet was or how Cassie was. There was even mentions of Hope coming along with him and Cassie one day, or Scott joining Hope and her parents for lunch or dinner soon. Either way, they enjoyed their time, and it was as if they were never apart. 

 

And that was just the way they liked it.


End file.
